


Battle Plans in the Bedroom

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Byleth watched Claude and Dimitri, both commanding the room in their own ways. Claude was his calculating self, talking people into where he wanted them to go. Dimitri’s open sincerity should have been a weakness, but the strength of it made it hard for people to deny him. And when their attentions were turned on the same person, oh that poor soul did not stand a chance. A thrill went through her as she watched them, a heat pooling between her legs. She wanted them to use those tactics on her, to convince her that worshiping their bodies was in her best interest.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a simple one shot, but when I was one page 11 and realizing I wasn't even half way done yet, I decided to scrap that idea. So yeah, you guys get three chapters of this instead of just one. I hope you enjoy them.

There was an amused smile on her lips as the outraged lord turned to her, somehow believing Byleth would intercede on his behalf.

“Your Majesty!” he sputtered, face red from frustration. “Surely you cannot be considering this!”

“If I thought the plan a waste of time, I would have told him to stop talking long ago,” Byleth said smoothly, using that neutral tone she now only reserved for politics. 

Beside her, Claude fought the grin that wanted to spread across his face, settling for crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back carelessly in his chair. On her other side, Dimitri coughed into his hand, doing a less than stellar job at hiding his own laughter. Byleth could easily imagine Seteth’s face behind her, and willed herself not to turn around to see if his head was in his hands yet.

“However,” Byleth continued, drawing all eyes in the room back to her as the noble managed to stop the useless movement of opening and closing his mouth without uttering a word, “there is one point you raised I think warrants some attention.”

Behind her, a low relieved sigh escaped Seteth. The noble sat up straighter, looking haughty, apparently forgetting Byleth’s earlier comment against him. Claude turned those calculating green eyes on hers, already planning to incorporate whatever she said next into his plan. Dimitri gazed at her too, his gaze so open and thoughtful that Byleth wanted to cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss.

Instead, she turned her attention to the papers in front of her outlining Claude’s plan. “This has all of our ships using the north passage, passing very close to Sreng. Dimitri, have our negotiations with them gone anywhere?”

Dimitri shook his head, what few strands of hair were not pulled back falling in his face. “Unfortunately, no. They are still on high alert after we announced the unification of Almyra and Fódlan.” Waiting to see if they planned a conquest, was left unsaid.

Byleth frowned down at the papers. “I worry that having so many ships pass so close to Sreng will only further their suspicions. There is also the matter of this channel.” Byleth paused, pointing at the small stretch of water on the map to the north of Fódlan’s Throat. “This water is treacherous. Given its nature and the narrowness of the channel in general, it would be safer to go around this island.” Her finger moved, tracing a route around the north of an island that is between Sreng, Almyra, and Fódlan.

“But that takes us even closer to Sreng,” Dimitri pointed out, eyeing the map critically. “And how much time will it add to the trip?”

Claude leaned forward in his chair and shook his head. “It will be about the same, given how long it will take everyone to cross the channel. But Byleth’s right, Sreng could be a problem. We can’t risk them attacking our ships.”

“It would be best if we could send them a message,” Ferdinand said, adding his own voice to the meeting. He shifted his papers, picking up a sheet near the bottom. “But if what Sylvain reports is accurate, they could very well not believe us. They may think the whole thing is a cover for an attack of our own.”

“It would be best if we could cut down the number of ships,” Lorenz said, bending over the table to study the map with them. “The fewer in number, the less chance there is of them being seen as a threat.”

“I’ve calculated out the amount of supplies needed, and that is the bare minimum of ships we need to take everything back to Almyra. If we only take half, there will still be people who starve before the next harvest.” Claude’s gaze was glued to the map, but Byleth knew he was not truly seeing it. He was taking the drought in eastern Almyra hard, fighting to provide their people the food they needed to survive.

Beneath the table, Byleth took his hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. He turned his eyes to her, his gaze softening. He squeezed back, a silent thank you.

“Is there a way to have half the shipments moved south? Morfis is not nearly as hostile as Sreng right now. They should be much more agreeable to the situation,” Dimitri pointed out.

“The easiest port to gather everything is Derdriu,” Claude answered, speaking slowly. His eyes glinted, Byleth recognizing a plan forming in his head as he continued to talk. “Lorenz, could Gloucester supply the shipment instead? We’ll have it moved to a southern port, and the shipment that was supposed to go to Almyra delivered as a replacement for those you supply.”

“It should be doable,” Lorenz said slowly, going over the materials requested on Claude’s memo. “If I send a message today, they should be ready within a week.”

“Plus another week to get it south,” Dimitri continued. “It puts us a few days behind, but it’s safer than sending everything north.”

“It also means the return supply of ore Ferdinand requested will reach former Imperial territory faster,” Claude pointed out. He sighed, half relief half reluctant acceptance. “I don’t like the delay, but I’d hate the loss of supplies even more.” Not to mention that early delivery of ore, meant to help finish the final reconstructions in Enbarr, would go a long way toward silencing the voices that were still suspicious of Almyra and hated the idea of sending them any aid at all.

Byleth leaned back, letting the conversation flow over her as her husbands and advisors ironed out the last details of supply movements. She watched Claude and Dimitri, both commanding the room in their own ways. Claude was his calculating self, talking people into where he wanted them to go. Dimitri’s open sincerity should have been a weakness, but the strength of it made it hard for people to deny him. And when their attentions were turned on the same person, oh that poor soul did not stand a chance. A thrill went through her as she watched them, a heat pooling between her legs. She wanted them to use those tactics on her, to convince her that worshiping their bodies was in her best interest. Her eyes tracked the movements of their hands, so easily imagining their warmth caressing her skin. Dimitri’s smile as he praised her, her lips wrapped around his cock. Claude’s hot breath against her ear as his chest pressed against her back, whispering all the sinful things they were going to do to her that night.

She just managed not to jump when Claude squeezed her hand, bringing her back to reality. Byleth recovered quickly enough, staring down the noble who had questioned this plan in the first place. “So, does this revised arrangement meet with your approval?” she asked, her tone making it clear that a negative response would meet with his fall into disfavor.

The noble gulped, Byleth watching his Adam’s apple bob as her intense stare refused to leave him. He nodded, bowing his head to the royals, and managing to whisper, “Yes, Majesty.”

“Good,” Byleth said immediately, placing her hands on the table and standing. “Then I believe that concludes our business for the day. My thanks for your attendance.” Her formal dismissal done, Byleth swept from the room before anyone could stop her.

She had her own plan to put into action.

/

Byleth frowned at her wardrobe, running fingers over lace and silk. All the pieces were beautiful, and she knew her husbands would enjoy the sight of her in any of them, but none of them suited the idea she had in her head.

“My lady,” her maid said, her voice trembling. Byleth was impressed the girl even spoke up in the first place. She served Byleth with downcast eyes, reminding her of Marianne when she first came to the Academy. Byleth hoped she could get the girl to come out of her shell at some point. “Can I help you find anything?”

Byleth sighed and shook her head. “I don’t think so. I was trying to find something to wear.”

The girl turned her eyes to Byleth’s very full closet, but said nothing. “Something more...form fitting than these,” she waved her hand at the dresses she now wore in her capacity as queen.

The handmaid blushed, but managed to keep Byleth’s gaze. That was definitely a step in the right direction. “Um, well, your old academy clothes are in the back. Would those be closer to what you wanted?”

Byleth frowned, about to shake her head, but her eyes suddenly widened and she spun on her heel. Sure enough, buried in the back of her closet were her mercenary clothes, her tights sitting with them. “This will do nicely.” She flashed a smile to the girl, glad to see her back straighten with pride. “Would you tell my husbands I summon them? Use exactly those words.”

The girl startled for a moment, but nodded. “Of course, my lady.”

Byleth watched her leave, waiting for the click of the door closing before she began to strip. She did not know where Dimitri and Claude would have gone after the meeting, they could be on their way to their rooms right now, and she wanted to be prepared for them.

She slipped the tights over her legs, a sense of nostalgia settling over her at the feel of the familiar lace pattern against her legs. Her fingers traced over them, drifting off into a memory of her husbands’ hands on her legs, their lips kissing her through those tights.

Low murmurs reached her ears, the soft taps of footfalls entering their chambers snapping her out of her reverie. Byleth cursed, racing to the bed and throwing herself upon it. She scrambled, laying herself out only to immediately decide she did not like that position. Byleth turned on her side, arms stretched out in front of her to hide her breasts from view. But she arched her back and moved her legs forward. From the door, Dimitri and Claude would be able to see the barest hint of her pussy through the lace. She only hoped it had the effect she desired.

Their conversation stopped the moment Dimitri and Claude crossed the threshold of the bedroom. Byleth used her arms to hide her grin at Dimitri’s sharp intake of breath. She watched as they broke apart, stalking on either side of the bed, each staring at her the way a predator would stalk its prey.

Good. That was exactly what she had wanted. 

“Well, well,” Claude purred, loosening his cravat as he reached the side of the bed. “When we were told the queen was  _ summoning _ us, this was not what I expected.”

Byleth shivered, curling up further on herself. The mattress dipped under Dimitri’s weight as he knelt above her, those strong hands forcing her onto her back. “Rather brazen of her, wouldn’t you say?”

“Indeed, my heart,” Claude agreed. 

Byleth fought to remember how to breath as their hands dropped to their pants, undoing the laces in time with each other at a tortuously slow pace. They laughed when she licked her lips, her eyes flickering back and forth between their cocks as they were freed from the confines of their pants.

“You seem rather hungry, my love,” Dimitri laughed. He reached down, taking her hand in his and guiding it to his cock. Byleth sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers wrapped around his hot member, giving it a slow stroke.

Claude’s gloved hand gripped her chin, turning her face toward him. He had a hand around his own cock, level with Byleth’s face. She stared up at him as his fingers brushed along her jaw, settling at the back of her head. Claude’s fingers tangled in her hair, pushing her face forward. “That won’t do at all. We promised to provide for you, By.”

Byleth obediently opened her mouth, sighing happily around Claude’s cock as he slid into her mouth. He moaned softly, fingers flexing against her head. Byleth gazed up at him as she moved her head, taking more of him into her mouth. Her hand moved, stroking Dimitri with the same slow determination. 

There was a low curse in Almyran as her nose brushed against Claude’s stomach, a moan above her as her hand gave a stronger stroke to the cock in her hand. Soft praises fell from their lips as they grew hard under Byleth’s attention, each word causing heat to pool between her legs. There were chuckles when her legs rubbed together, and Dimitri reached over, grabbing one of her legs so she would not be able to do so again. She groaned sadly around Claude, his hand flexing at the back of her head, keeping himself from pulling at her hair.

Her hand twisted around the base of Dimitri’s cock, sliding her tongue along the underside of Claude’s. She gazed up at Claude, meeting those eyes that saw right through her, knowing her heart would skip a beat if it could at the hunger she saw there.

"Ah ah," Claude chastised, pulling Byleth off his cock with a soft pop. She sighed sadly, turning to pout as Dimitri removed himself from her hands. "You don't get off that easily, not when you went through all that trouble to present yourself to us so prettily." 

Byleth was mollified by the praise, enjoying the way Claude laid her down, his hand traveling up and down her leg, tracing the pattern on her tights. Dimitri leaned down to join them, reaching between Byleth's legs. She moaned, arching into Claude behind her, but the moment Claude pulled her leg back to give Dimitri more room to work, Byleth heard a ripping sound. 

"Hey!" she protested, glaring at her husbands' amused smiles. "Those were my only remaining pairs of these tights!"

"Oh that is sad," Dimitri bemoaned, leaning in to place a gentle kiss against Byleth's lips. "I very much like seeing these on you."

"Agreed." Claude's mouth was close to her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. "But right now, we have a choice to make. How, exactly..." He paused, pressing a kiss behind Byleth's ear. "...do you want to be taken, By?"

"That is a very good question," Dimitri agreed. His fingers brushed over her lips, Byleth obediently taking the digits into her mouth. Dimitri smiled at her, bright as the sun, running his fingers through her hair. "It had been quite some time since you were spit roasted," he teased, his gentle tone not matching the depraved words from his mouth. "I would enjoy feeling your lips wrapped around me."

Claude hummed his agreement, hand ideally tracing over Byleth's hip until it dipped lower, teasing over her core. "We could also sandwich you between us. I haven't gotten to fuck your ass in awhile."

Byleth was trembling under their attention, slowly shaking her head back and forth. How was she supposed to choose?

"We could," Dimitri purred, dangerous and low as a lion, "also see if both of us can fit inside your pussy."

Byleth shook her head, moaning around Dimitri's fingers. She tilted her head back, licking her lips as Dimitri's hand slipped from her mouth. "You'd tear me apart," she answered, sighing softly as she imagined being stretched around both of their large cocks. 

"Won't know until we try," Claude pointed out, his lips traveling down her neck. "But it's your choice, By."

"What will it be beloved?"

Byleth removed herself from Claude’s arms, crawling her way to kneel before Dimitri. She felt his eyes on her as she leaned in, her warm breath against Dimitri’s cock making his breath draw in faster. His hands dropped to her shoulders, flexing against her as Byleth wrapped her lips around the tip of his member. She could feel him holding back his strength, the thought of him snapping sending a shiver down her spine. 

As much as Claude loved to watch, he was apparently not content with being left out this time. Byleth felt his hands on her ass, kneading her flesh through the lace. Byleth did her best to ignore him, focusing her efforts on Dimitri, her head bobbing slowly up and down as she sucked him.

There were noises of surprise from both of them when Byleth suddenly pulled off Dimitri, flipping over to sit on the mattress. She replaced her mouth with her hand, stroking along the underside of Dimitri’s cock, but giving him nowhere near the amount of friction he craved. Claude was knocked back as Byleth lifted her leg, poking him in the chest with her foot, landing on his ass and blinking back at her.

Byleth looked up at Dimitri, her head resting nicely against his hip. “You know you have only to say the word and my lips will be wrapped around you.”

She poked at Claude’s chest again, lips twitching upward when Claude gently grabbed her ankle. “As for you, you’ve had plenty of opportunities to fuck my ass. But you with your breeding kink enjoy cumming inside my cunt too much.”

“I would say I enjoy it just enough,” Claude countered.

Dimitri’s hands landed on her shoulders again, bending over her until he could press a kiss against her cheek. “So,” he breathed out against her ear, large hands dropping down to cup her breasts, sending another shiver through Byleth’s body, “I guess that means we’re going with option three then?”

Byleth took a deep breath, using the moment to gather her nerves before she nodded. “Please. I want to try it.”

Claude grinned wide, sharing a look with Dimitri that Byleth could not see. “In that case, my star,” he said, pausing to lift Byleth’s leg up, placing a warm kiss against her ankle, “we’ve got some preparation to do.”

Dimitri sank onto the bed, settling back against the headboard and pulling Byleth into his lap. She gasped at the unexpected movement, Dimitri’s warm arms lifting her up, one of his hands immediately going back to press against her breast. She could feel his hard cock poking into her back, but he seemed content to rest his chin on Byleth’s shoulder and watch as Claude settled himself between Byleth’s legs.

Claude spread her legs slowly, handling her with all due reverence as he made room for himself. He bent forward, Byleth’s body tense at his slow movements. Dimitri’s large hand stroked her stomach, using the other to lazily roll one of her nipples between his fingers. She bit her lip as Claude grinned up at her, his breath close enough she could feel it against her pussy. She wanted his mouth on her, wanted it so badly, and he knew it. He was going to give it to her, but he was going to torture her first.

“Look at this,” Claude whispered, running his hands down the inside of her thighs, stopping just short of where she wanted him to touch. He rubbed her thighs, licking his lips as he stared at her pussy. “She’s so wet already, Dima.”

Byleth groaned, shutting her eyes tightly as Dimitri pinched her nipple. His other hand traveled up her stomach, cupping her breasts so that Dimitri was playing with both of them. “Have we been neglecting you?” Dimitri asked, nibbling at Byleth’s earlobe.

Byleth shook her head, gasping and arching against him when Claude traced the tip of a finger over her folds. “No,” she managed, voice shaky. She heard Claude chuckle, felt his hands lift her legs over his shoulders as he pulled her down further onto the bed, giving himself better access to her core. Dimitri pressed against Byleth’s chest, keeping her in place, when Claude pressed a kiss against her clit.

“You have such a pretty voice,” Dimitri whispered. Claude hummed his agreement against her, tongue wrapping around that sensitive little nub. “Don’t hold back,” he ordered. “Let us hear everything.”

Reinforcing the sentiment, Claude’s tongue traced lower, lapping at Byleth’s pussy. She cried out, fingers tangling in Claude’s hair as she attempted to press more of his face against her. He laughed, the noise going straight through her. Those warm, calloused hands reached up to take hers, removing it from his hair, before lifting his face. Byleth whined, hips lifting to chase that talented tongue. “Keep her hands back, won’t you, my heart?”

They transferred her arm between them, Dimitri’s strong hand wrapping around her wrist. He pinned her arms with his own, going back to kneading her breasts and attacking her neck with his lips. Byleth gave a token struggle, trying to wrap her legs around Claude and pull him in. But just as Dimitri held her, Claude wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping them in place against his shoulders as he dove back down.

Byleth threw her head back, a litany of moans falling from her lips, unable to do anything else as her husbands played with her. Claude’s tongue poked at her, nothing more than an exploration. “Please,” Byleth begged, mind becoming sluggish as she could think of nothing else. “Claude, please.”

She could feel the smile on Claude’s lips as he pressed against her, his tongue slipping inside her. Byleth melted in Dimitri’s arms. Claude hummed happily, pressing his tongue further inside her. He was pressed so close his nose brushed against her clit. Byleth gave a weak cry, Claude strengthening his hold as she attempted to lift her hips. “More,” she whimpered, the word sounding strange to her own ears. It spurred Claude on, redoubling his efforts as his tongue fucked her.

Claude’s calloused thumb pressed against her clit, surprising Byleth. Both men held her down as Byleth twisted in their arms. Claude pushed her legs up further, sitting up enough to drag Byleth into his lap, his mouth not once leaving her. Dimitri easily let her slide down, the heat of his cock pressing between her shoulder blades. 

As if they were executing a pincer attack, Dimitri pinched her nipples, Claude’s thumb pressing against her clit as his tongue pressed as deeply inside Byleth as he could reach. It was too much. Byleth cried out, back arching and body going tense as her orgasm ripped through her. 

Dimitri’s warm hands were rubbing her shoulders as she dragged herself out of her post orgasmic haze, bending down to place a soft kiss against her forehead. Claude, on the other hand, still had her legs hooked over his shoulders, almost bending Byleth in half. He was staring down at her with that all too pleased grin. “You know, By,” he teased, “the view from right here is great.” He followed the statement up with a wink, laughing as Byleth rolled her eyes at him.

Byleth squatted at him, unable to hold back the smile from her own lips as Claude laughed at her. He set down her legs, Byleth taking a deep breath as she was laid against the sheets. The cool material felt wonderful against her hot skin.

“So, what do you think, Dima?” Claude drawled above her. “Think she’s ready? Or do we need another round?” He purred the last question, not so subtly indicating what he thought.

Dimitri hummed thoughtfully, Byleth forcing her eyes to focus on his face. He had a look that seemed more at home on Claude’s features than his own. She shook her head, reaching up to cup both of his cheeks in her hands. “What are you thinking, my love?”

He leaned into her touch, his good eye drifting close as his large hand covered hers. “I’m thinking,” he said slowly, turning his head to kiss each of her fingers, “Claude has a point.”

They shared another of those looks that had Byleth quivering in anticipation. “Claude, where is the..?” Dimitri trailed off, making a vague shape with his hands.

Whatever he was indicating, Claude seemed to understand. Green eyes lit up, a smirk spreading across his lips. “It’s packed away. I’ll go get it.” Claude shoved off the bed, his bare feet slapping against the tiled floor.

Byleth pushed herself up, trying to follow his movements, but Dimitri pulled her into a bruising kiss, refusing to let her attention be on anything beside him. She found herself crushed against his chest, his hand tangling in her hair as his tongue brushed against her lips. Byleth’s mouth opened at the gentle prompt, moaning as Dimitri’s tongue slid past her teeth. 

“Hey,” Claude whined as he rejoined him. Byleth felt him at her back, sliding a hand around her waist, hand splayed across her stomach. Something smooth brushed her arm as Claude passed the object to Dimitri, but Dimitri did not let her go. Claude’s nose nuzzled against the back of her neck, Byleth laughing into her kiss with Dimitri at their husband’s need for attention.

When Dimitri finally realized they needed to breathe and pulled away, Claude was quick to fall back onto the pillows, bringing Byleth down with him. Dimitri leaned over them, the two working together to position Byleth on her back, Claude grabbing one of her legs to pull over his own, leaving her spread wide for Dimitri.

And it was then Byleth finally saw the item Claude had retrieved. They both laughed as her eyes landed on it, widening as she looked between the two. “You can’t be serious.”

Dimitri and Claude laughed, Claude pressing a kiss to her cheek. “It’s the biggest one we’ve got, By.”

Her eyes went back to the giant dildo in Dimitri’s hands. Hilda had given it to her as a gift months ago, right in front of Seteth and not so discreetly wrapped. (His face had been priceless.) The item had become somewhat of a hot commodity in adult shops throughout the country. Depending on what territory one was in, it was advertised rather as an exact replica of the Steward of Faerghus’ cock, or an exact replica of the King of Almyra’s. No one in their right mind would believe that thing was based on any human. As large as her husbands were, the black dildo in Dimitri’s hand was almost comically large. 

Her eyes widened as she did some visual calculations, realizing that the thing was almost as big as the two of them together...almost.

Byleth breathed out the air in her lungs, eyes unable to leave the toy. She rolled her hips, offering herself up to Dimitri and Claude’s desires. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing short sections of this between other projects, but then I realized it is Mitz's birthday, and I honestly don't know what else I could give her besides depraved smutty dimiclaudleth. So I made sure I got this done for her! Everyone please go wish Mitz a happy birthday! She is absolutely wonderful!

Dimitri leaned forward, sealing Byleth’s lips in a kiss that seemed oddly gentle given what he was about to do to her. Claude’s hand pressed against her hip, his lips brushing against her shoulder. 

As Dimitri pushed the tip of the dildo past her folds, Byleth gasped into the kiss. Claude pressed harder against her hip, keeping her in place. He trapped one of her hands in his, interlocking their fingers together and holding them against his chest. Byleth’s free hand still scrambled for something to hold, settling on Dimitri’s upper arm.

He pulled back, concern in his blue eyes. “Beloved, am I hurting you?”

Byleth shook her head even as she drew in a deep breath. “No, just need a moment,” she answered through gritted teeth.

“Of course, my love. We’ll go as slow as you need,” Dimitri reassured her. He brushed her hair back, kissing her forehead. Byleth leaned into his cool touch, enjoying the contrast from Claude’s much warmer skin at her side. 

“It’s all right, Dima,” Byleth said after a moment. She rolled her hips to reassure him with more than just her words. “Please, more.”

Dimitri traced the curve of her cheek, Byleth unconsciously leaning into the touch and offering him a smile. She gasped again as Dimitri pressed the dildo further inside of her. He paused, that worried look crossing his face, but Byleth shook her head. “More.”

“She’s got this, Dima,” Claude agreed with her. He continued to trail kisses along Byleth’s neck, his beard tickling her skin in a pleasant scratching sensation. Byleth smiled her agreement and placed a hand at the back of Dimitri’s neck, drawing him down for another kiss.

Her body shook as Dimitri slowly moved the dildo inside her, its girth stretching her. Byleth imagined how it would feel when it was her husbands inside her, and not some toy. Even the thought of it had her shivering again. She nibbled on Dimitri’s bottom lip, moaning eagerly as he finally finished pushing the toy inside her. 

“Well, look at that,” Dimitri purred with pleasure as he broke their kiss. “You did manage to take the whole thing after all.”

“Told you,” Claude said, winking at their husband. “Our wife is amazing after all.”

Byleth huffed and glared at them. “Is that all? You just plan to leave it like that?”

Dimitri and Claude both laughed, and Byleth could not quite fight the upturn of her lips at that wonderful sound. “And demanding,” Claude added.

“Honestly,” Dimitri said, his tone heavy as he sank more into the dominant role Byleth loved seeing him in, “she says we take care of her, but then becomes so desperate. Are you just insatiable, my love?”

Dimitri pulled back the dildo until just the tip was pressed against her once more, his gaze turning predatory as Byleth moaned at the sudden emptiness inside her. “I’ll take that as a yes.” His pace was slow as he pressed it back into her, but it still stole Byleth’s breath away.

“Goddess,” Dimitri whispered, setting a pace as he fucked Byleth on the toy, “Claude look at this.”

Claude lifted his head, but kept his tight hold on Byleth’s hand. He leaned over to look between Byleth’s legs, emerald eyes gleaming with mischief. “You’ve got the entire thing already coated with your slick, By,” he teased. “Dimtri’s going to have a hard time holding onto it at this rate.”

Dimitri grinned down at her as well, the next thrust of the toy coming in at a different angle. Byleth cried out, lifting her hips. 

“I think she likes that,” Claude laughed. He lowered his head, kissing Byleth’s breasts before wrapping his lips around one of her nipples, his tongue flicking across the sensitive nub. His pace was slow and gentle, a complete contrast to the way Dimitri was now fucking her with the dildo. 

“Do you now?” Dimitri purred. His eyes narrowed as Byleth’s only answer came in the form of a weak moan. He pushed the toy in, leaving it buried inside of her. “Hmm, well if you don’t we can always stop.”

That got Byleth’s attention. Her eyes immediately went to Dimitri’s and she shook her head borderline violently. But her husband only stared down at her unmoved. “You don’t want me to stop?” Byleth shook her head again. “And how do I know for certain if you won’t tell me?” Dimitri asked. He lazily pulled the dildo out of her a fraction of an inch, only to slam it fully inside her once more.

Byleth cried out, arching her hips yet again in a physical demand for more. One hand tangled in Claude’s hair, trying to press more of her chest against his face, while the other twisted in the sheets beneath them. Her heart leapt into her throat, breathing rapidly at the sweet torment Dimitri was inflicting on her body. “Please, Dima!” she begged, knowing it was what Dimitri wanted to hear. “Please fuck me with that giant toy! Fuck me so hard I can’t even remember my own name!”

Claude chuckled, not even once pausing in his mission to cover her chest in love bites and beard scratches. At least with his mouth full of her breasts he could not offer some snide comment. Byleth’s hand twisted in his hair, and he sighed happily against her skin, teeth raking down the expanse of skin between her tits. 

“That’s more like it,” Dimitri praised. Byleth screamed his name as he truly began to fuck her in earnest now, his pace rougher as he continued to angle for that spot that had made Byleth cry out before.

“Please, please, Dimitri!” Byleth begged, even as an embarrassed flush colored her cheeks. She knew the words sounded ridiculous, but Dimitri loved to hear them, and so she let them fall freely from her lips. “Dimitri! It’s so big! You’re going to drive me insane!”

“Is that not what you asked for, beloved?” Dimitri cooed, leaning in to place a trail of kisses along Byleth’s jaw. “To forget your own name?”

Byleth whined and turned her head, pulling Dimitri into a desperate kiss. Her hand rose from the sheets to tangle in his hair as well, her nails lightly scraping her husbands’ scalps. They moaned against her skin, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

Claude reached between Byleth and Dimitri, his forefinger tracing a gentle circle against her clit as Dimitri buried the dildo within her. Byleth screamed into the kiss, her back arching off the bed as her mind short circuited. She dropped back against the sheets, gasping for breath and unable to move. 

Claude released her breast with a loud pop, grinning down as he surveyed their work. “We’re going to have to do that more often if that’s the reaction we get.”

“Mmm,” Dimitri hummed in agreement. “She certainly did seem to enjoy it. But I’m worried we pushed her too far. Do you think she will still be able to take us?”

“Oh, I think so,” Claude said, invoking the image of a cat with a bird caught between its paws in Byleth’s mind. “I’m more worried about her actually being ready to take us.”

Byleth managed a glare, strong enough to make both Dimitri and Claude raise their eyebrows at her. It took all of her strength to push herself up, but Byleth managed it, her legs still spread and spilling slick onto the sheets. “If you two do not fuck me right now, I will kick you out of this bed.”

“Oh my,” Dimitri said, breaking out of his surprise first. “Well, if she is able to threaten us, I guess that does mean she is ready.”

“It is a good indication,” Claude agreed. “Although I don’t know why you sat up, my star,” he directed at Byleth. “We’re just going to have you on your back again in a moment.”

“I think on her side would actually be easiest,” Dimitri suggested as Claude guided Byleth back down.

Byleth smiled as Claude blinked, his own grin taking a moment to cross his features. “You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you Dima?”

Dimitri blushed and turned his head away, causing his spouses to giggle at the sudden change. “Come on, Dimitri,” Byleth urged, holding her arms out for him. “Show me what you have been imagining all this time.”

Dimitri took a deep breath and lay down on the sheets beside her. They shared a long lingering kiss, all softness and joy, that sweet sanity that had pulled Dimitri away from the darkness. They were some of Byleth’s favorite kisses, for they made her feel the most loved. She whined softly as Claude’s warmth disappeared at her back, barely registering the sounds of fabric rustling as he quickly disrobed.

He sighed as they broke the kiss, Dimitri turning her onto her side to face Claude as their husband settled back into place. Byleth immediately found her lips once more occupied, Claude continuing that wonderful kiss as his fingers brushed through her hair. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the warmth that radiated from Claude. Despite the shape of his crest, Byleth always thought of him as her sun. He was always warm, able to make her smile so easily. He had promised her a new dawn, and together they had delivered on that vow.

The bed dipped as Dimitri rejoined them, having shed his clothes as well. Byleth sighed happily as she was pressed between them, trapped between Dimitri’s coolness and Claude’s fire. Dimitri trailed a line of kisses down her neck, sucking gently on her pulse. His large hand traveled over her shoulder, calloused palm pausing for a moment to knead her breast on its journey down over her hip and between her legs. 

Claude followed Dimitri’s lead, his hand grasping Dimitri’s briefly before pulling Byleth closer and hooking her leg over his own. Dimitri spread open her folds, Byleth breaking the kiss as she threw her head back. Claude slid into her, a gentle sigh leaving his lips as he sheathed the tip of his cock within her. 

Behind her, Dimitri scooted further down the bed so he could position himself properly. “Shh, we’ve got you,” Claude whispered against her lips as she shivered at the feeling of Dimitri poking at her entrance as well. He sounded breathless, and Byleth watched as Claude bit his lower lip, knowing he was enjoying the feel of Dimitri’s cock sliding up against his own.

“Ready, love?” Dimitri asked, kissing her pulse once more. 

“Yes,” Byleth hissed. She wanted them so badly it bordered on a desperate need. 

Dimitri leaned in, his warm breath tickling Byleth’s ear as he focused. Claude reached down, helping to spread her even further open around his cock to give Dimitri easier access. They moaned together as the tip of Dimitri’s cock entered her, pressing up against Claude’s member. Claude’s fingers flexed against where they rested on Byleth’s hip, almost as overwhelmed as Byleth was by the feel of all of them pressed together. 

Through the haze of pleasure she had fallen into, Byleth barely caught the glance Claude through Dimitri, did not have time to look back and see Dimitri’s answering gaze, before they pressed further into her. Byleth gasped out the air in her lungs, clinging desperately to Claude as they moved. She was very grateful they had prepared her with the toy, but it had no comparison to how they were stretching her now.

Dimitri’s hand cupped her ass, holding her in place between them as Byleth found herself unable to do much more than simply hold onto Claude. “Please love, let us know if it becomes too much.”

Byleth gasped for breath, drawing in enough to answer. “I will.”

Claude kissed her forehead, sweet and tender, causing Byleth’s eyes to flutter shut for a brief moment as she savored the feel of his lips upon her. “Good girl. Are you good if we’re a little rough with you?”

“Stars above, yes!” Byleth swore, stealing a curse that usually came from Claude’s lips rather than her own.

Dimitri and Claude both chuckled, pressing further into her. She could feel the smile on Dimitri’s lips as he nipped at her neck, could see the all too pleased grin plastered across Claude’s features. Together they thrusted into her, once more stealing Byleth’s breath. It was so much, so very close to too much, but in such a wonderful way. 

The next thrust was a bit sloppy, as both Dimitri and Claude worked out their pace, but that was all they needed to fall in line with one another. The next thrust came swiftly, both of her husbands sinking every inch of themselves into her at the same time.

Byleth writhed between them, grasping onto Claude and pressing into Dimitri’s touch. Dimitri chuckled, the rumble of it through his chest pressed against her back. Dimitri slapped her ass as he thrusted into her, his cock claiming her right alongside Claude’s. Byleth yelped, her heart jumping at the sensation.

Claude smirked, his hand tracing down her side until his calloused thumb could caress over her breast. “I think she enjoyed that,” he teased.

“Oh?” Dimitri purred, the dangerous note of a predator back in his voice. “Do you like to be punished, beloved?” he asked, not giving her a chance to answer before his hand came down again. 

Byleth cried out, gasping as she attempted to roll her hips. Trapped as she was between her husbands, she could not move very well, but she managed to get her point across all the same. “Ah, I see. You do,” Dimitri continued, caressing the flesh he had just abused. “But it seems unfair to punish you when you have done nothing to deserve it.”

Byleth immediately whined, not even having a moment to think about trying to hold it back. It really did not help as they both thrusted into her again, short circuiting her brain completely. “Aww,” Claude purred, his own sounding more like a cat with cream than the lion hidden in the tall grass that was Dimitri’s, “I don’t think she can answer you, Dima. Are you really going to be cruel and deny her?”

Byleth felt Dimitri’s hair brush against her shoulder as he shook his head. Another slap landed on her ass, laughter meeting her gasp. She threw her head back, crying out, uncaring that the entire monastery probably heard her. Byleth barely registered Claude’s muttered, “Fuck,” as her pussy squeezed around them, her body trembling as her orgasm ripped through her.

They stumbled in their thrusts, needing a moment to regroup again as Byleth nearly pushed them over the edge. But Dimitri reached over her, caressing Claude’s face and allowing him the moment he needed to collect himself once more. 

By the time Byleth had come back down, Dimitri and Claude had regained their rhythm. She could not stop the whine that seemed to come from her very core as they continued to fuck her too sensitive body, not giving her a chance to recover. Byleth’s arms flailed, the only part of her body she was really capable of moving, ending up in front of her chest without knowing where else to put them. 

Claude shook his head and repositioned her leg, trapping it between his own to keep her spread open for them. He took her arms and moved them out of the way, leaning in and letting his breath ghost over her nipples. “That’s not very nice, By, cutting off my view of your beautiful tits.” 

“Now that does sound like something you should be punished for,” Dimitri murmured. Byleth fully expected another spank, waited for that sharp sting of pain that thrilled her, only to have Dimitri’s fingers tangle in her hair, forcing her back to arch and pushing her chest up into Claude’s face as he pulled at her. Byleth cried out, gasping as Claude set about leaving more love bites across her chest. It was not what she had expected, but she was far from disappointed. 

“Look at you,” Dimitri continued to whisper in her ear, his words barely audible over the sound of flesh on flesh and the gasping breaths Byleth was attempting to take. “You’re completely wrecked. You enjoy being used like this, fucked on our cocks so hard you can only beg for more. Goddess,” he breathed out, nuzzling against her neck, “what a depraved beautiful picture you make. I could fuck you for a lifetime and not tire of it.”

Byleth shivered in his arms, only able to tangle her fingers in Claude’s hair and hold on. They had built up that desire again, and just as quickly it was threatening to break and spill over once more.

But they were close too. Byleth could feel it in the strain in their muscles, the way Claude gasped as he kissed her breasts, in Dimitri’s too hard grip. It was wonderful, all of it, and she needed them to feel the same pleasure she did. “Goddess,” she whispered, “goddess, please.” Both of her husbands let loose needy little moans, once more falling out of pace with each other. Goddess, how had she withstood this for so long? They felt incredible, moving inside her at the same time, the feel of them rubbing against each other within her driving her insane. 

Claude bit down on her breasts as Dimitri gave a particularly hard thrust, jolting Byleth upwards. A strangled scream, halfway to a gasp, fell from her lips as those talented archer’s hands played her body.

She was so distracted she did not realize Dimitri’s hand had traced the dip of her thigh downward until his fingers were trapped between her body and Claude’s, teasing at her clit. Byleth’s mouth dropped open in a soundless scream, Claude rising up to seal her lips even as his hands continued to knead her breasts. She clung to him as the pleasure built to its peak and snapped, her body arching into him as her muscles went taunt. 

Claude moaned into her mouth, his thrusts suddenly coming to a stop as he buried himself within her, warmth flooding through Byleth as he came. Dimitri moaned in her ear, overwhelmed by the feeling of Byleth’s pussy squeezing him tight and Claude’s cum filling her. Together they filled Byleth impossibly full, sinking into the sheets completely exhausted. 

Dimitri was the first to slip free of her, Claude always staying inside her as long as he could, causing them all to shiver at the loss. Claude grumbled as he too moved, allowing them to turn Byleth onto her back.

Gentle hands caressed her, a warm wet cloth brushing over her skin as one of them began to clean her, but Byleth was too tired to even open her eyes. 

“Hey, By,” Claude whispered, his nose poking her cheek as he leaned in. “How are you doing?”

“Mmm,” Byleth hummed, the pleasant little tone all she was capable of.

On her other side, Dimitri pressed his lips to her cheek. “Get some sleep, beloved. We’ll take care of you.”

Byleth had no reason to doubt them. They always did after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is still more to come. No, Claude and Dimitri are not done with Byleth just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Byleth woke to the bed shaking next to her. She rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. Whatever it was, she would rather not be awake at the moment, and therefore did not want to deal with it.

A familiar chuckle drew her struggling back toward consciousness. “I think we woke her up.”

“Oh!” Byleth could see the blush crossing Dimitri’s face without even opening her eyes. “I was trying to be careful.”

Claude burst out laughing, Byleth finally opening her eyes a fraction to glare at him. “My dear, careful goes out the window with you once you start getting excited,” Claude pointed out to the man currently fucking him, his knees hooked over Dimitri’s shoulders. 

“You two seriously could not wait again until I woke up?” Byleth murmured even as she reached for Claude’s hand. She kissed his fingers while Dimitri continued to thrust into their husband, Claude’s words swallowed up by a needy groan.

“We wanted to let you rest, beloved,” Dimitri protested.

“It’s Dimitri,” Claude laughed, his eyes hazy with need. His breath hitched as Dimitri continued to use him, his hand squeezing Byleth’s as he met her lazy gaze. “You know he needs to cum at least three times before he’s satisfied.”

“Ah.” Byleth acknowledged the statement, forcing her sore muscles to move as she sat up. Dimitri was startled to a stop by her gentle hand, leaning in to brush her lips over his own. “I do hope that means you’ll be inviting me back into this little party when you finish with him.”

"By!" Claude whined. He heels kicked at Dimitri's back, trying to urge him back to motion. "That's not fair and you know it. I was close!"

Dimitri smiled as he chased after Byleth's lips, giving one slow roll of his hips in response to Claude's complaints. 

"Oh my," Byleth said, her voice too even as she fought back a smirk, Dimitri's lips trailing down her neck. "You've gone and made him speechless." 

Dimitri grinned against her skin, nipping at her pulse. Byleth gasped lightly, leaning into him for more. Beneath them, Claude was coming undone at the show performed by his lovers. He reached out to them with needy hands, trying to refocus their attention on him. Dimitri refused to let himself be pulled away, giving one more slow roll of his hips to distract Claude. 

“Fuck him,” Byleth begged, pulling away from Dimitri. “Please, I want to watch you destroy him.”

Another needy whine and a wicked grin were her reward. “Are you sure, beloved?”

Byleth nodded, lowering herself back onto the bed so she could lay next to Claude. She reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together, and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Please, Claude, let me watch you come undone.”

Claude huffed a laugh, eyes falling shut as Dimitri picked up his pace again. “Well, I -ah!” he managed before needing to gasp for breath, toes curling as Dimitri thrusted into him at a particularly pleasant angle. “I was going to anyways. Why no- ah! - not with an audience?”

Byleth smiled, bending her head up to press kisses against Claude’s jaw. She enjoyed the way he squeezed her hand, measuring the pleasure Dimitri was giving their husband. “You look beautiful like this,” she praised.

Claude gave a high pitched whine, Dimitri groaning above them at whatever Claude had done in response to Byleth’s words. She could well guess how he squeezed around Dimitri’s cock. Byleth had learned a long time ago that a sure fire way to completely wreck Claude was to heap praise upon him.

With her free hand, Byleth reached between them, gently stroking Claude’s member. Both her husbands moaned at that, Claude arching his back as he bucked into her hand, and Dimitri leaning back to get a good look at what she was doing. Claude had already been close before Byleth woke up, and under the treatments of both his lovers, he only lasted a few strokes before he came, hot cum painting his stomach and Byleth’s hand.

Byleth lifted her fingers to her mouth, eyes locked with Dimitri as she licked Claude’s cum off her skin. Dimitri growled, long and low, sending a shiver through his spouses. They both loved that sound, primal and raw, and promising so many wonderful things for them. The growl deepened in pitch, Dimitri’s hands clutching Claude’s hips hard enough that Byleth knew Claude would be covered in Dimitri’s marks come morning. She did not miss that pleased mischief in her husband’s emerald eyes as Dimitri filled him. 

Dimitri collapsed onto the bed, not hard enough to crush Claude, but still landing on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Claude and buried his face against the schemer’s neck. He seemed content to just lay on top of Claude, but that would not do for what Byleth had planned next.

“That’s only twice, love,” she whispered into Dimitri’s ear, letting her breath ghost over his skin. 

She watched with satisfaction as Dimitri shivered, lifting his face to lock his one good eye on her. “That sounded almost like a challenge, beloved.”

Byleth shrugged her shoulders, sitting up to kneel beside them. “I was promised some more fun, but if you are both too tired-”

She laughed as two sets of hands reached out to grab at her. Byleth fell into a mess of limbs, somehow ending up nestled between her husbands. Hands roamed over her breasts and stomach, lips kissing along her jaw and neck. She felt Dimitri’s large finger gently rub against her clit, and allowed herself to melt against them. She would allow them all the time in the world they needed to recover from their previous play, just so long as they did not stop touching her like that. Byleth loved how easy it was for the two of them to drive her insane.

“How would you like us, beloved?” Dimitri whispered in between kisses. “We were worried that you would not be able to take much more tonight.”

“Mmm, not my pussy,” Byleth acknowledged. As fun as that was, she was too sore to even accommodate one of them right now. “But you had some wonderful ideas besides this one, and they involved taking advantage of other parts of my body.”

Dimitri and Claude froze for a moment, before Claude rushed back in, turning her head so he could kiss her lips. “Stars above, but I love you,” he breathed against her, his warmth delighting Byleth. 

Dimitri expressed his own approval by flipping Byleth over onto her stomach. Both men chuckled at the startled squeak that fell from her lips, Dimitri massaging her ass, while Claude clutched her hands as they tangled in the sheets. Byleth caught the flash of candlelight against glass as Claude threw a vial to Dimitri, humming happily as she thought about the reason the oil was so close at hand in the first place. Claude always did make the cutest noises when he was being stretched in preparation for Dimitri’s large cock.

The smell of lavender filled the room as Dimitri unstoppered the bottle. Byleth tried not to squirm with anticipation, really she did, but that seemed a monumental task at the moment. A hand came down on her cheek, grabbing her attention more than punishing, interrupting her attempts to press herself against Dimitri. “Say still, beloved,” he ordered, delivering that precious pet name as if it were another slap across her ass. 

“You know we’ll take care of you,” Claude teased. He leaned over her, pressing a kiss against the small of her back before his calloused thumbs were spreading her wide for Dimitri’s fingers. “Don’t we always?”

She felt Dimitri’s finger rest against her hole, but he did not press into her. No, he stayed there, waiting for her response. Byleth tried to squirm again, wiggling her hips to test Claude’s grip, but he had her firmly held in place. 

“Byleth,” Dimitri growled, using that dark and dangerous tone that made both her and Claude weak. “You know what to do when asked a question like that. We have our rules for a reason, beloved. Do you wish to be punished?”

“Yes,” Byleth whispered in a rush. “ _ Yes. _ ”

“Hmm, I don’t know, By. Seems like any punishment would be more of a reward right now.” Byleth whined at Claude’s teasing, lifting her head to bite along the inside of his thigh. “Ouch! Oh, now you’ve gone and asked for it! Mind if I take her for a moment?”

Dimitri’s hand pulled away from her, and Byleth whimpered at the loss of his touch. Claude sat cross legged on the bed, depositing Byleth across his lap. Byleth braced herself, expecting another hit, hoping for it. She was not expecting two of Claude’s talented fingers to plunge into her pussy. At the very least, it got Dimitri’s hands on her again while he held her down, keeping her from wiggling right off Claude’s lap. 

Claude switched back and forth from roughly fucking her on his fingers to a much too slow pace that left her begging for more. As soon as she gasped, needy little moans falling from her lips, Claude would pull back, denying her the release she sought. After a moment his pace would quicken once more, only to pull back again before Byleth could find release. It was pure, delicious torture. 

“Please,” she begged, almost crying with desperation, “please, Claude.”

“You still haven’t answered my question, By.” He bent down, breath ruffling her hair as he whispered. “Don’t we take good care of you?”

“You do! You do! Please!”

They laughed above her, gentle chuckles at her desperation. Claude removed his fingers completely, one of them landing another spank on her cheek. Byleth gasped, shaking with need. Dimitri’s large hands took her hips, lifting them so that he had easy access to Byleth.

“Claude, would you mind?”

“Honored.” 

Claude took up his position leaning over her again, his thumbs caressing her abused skin as he spread her cheeks for Dimitri. After their little distraction, they were right back where they were a few minutes ago, but this time Byleth was desperate for them to fill her. She forced her body to remain still as Dimitri’s oil slick finger pressed against her hole, burying her face in the sheets as he began to spread her on his hand. 

“Ah, ah,” Claude admonished. “You know how rude it is to hide those pretty sounds from us. Why deny us something we enjoy so much, my star?”

Byleth whined, but obediently turned her head again. She grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, twisting them close to tearing in her attempt to behave for them. 

On shaking arms, Byleth raised herself up and pressed a kiss to the skin of Claude’s thigh she had mistreated before, a well defined bite mark lingering there. She felt him tense, his hands gripping her cheeks a fraction tighter as she continued upwards. When she reached his shaft, pressing an eager kiss to the tip, Claude released her ass and sat back on his heels. Byleth whined softly as she was denied her prize.

Claude gripped her chin, keeping her head still as he leaned in for a kiss. He swallowed her moan as Dimitri added a second finger to his preparations. “As much as I love the feel of your lips, those are reserved for Dimitri tonight,” Claude whispered, resting his forehead against her own. “Did you forget what we each asked for tonight?”

Byleth vehemently shook her head. “No, I would never do that. I just thought to please you while you waited.”

The dark blush spreading across Claude’s cheeks, turning the very tips of his ears red, was worth the doe eyed stare she leveled at him. “And you say I’m the pretty one when wrecked,” Claude teased, leaning in to steal another kiss.

He kept her distracted as Dimitri continued to stretch her. His fingers scissored as they worked, making room for another thick digit to slide in alongside the first two. Byleth jerked as the third finger entered her, held down by Claude’s warm hands. He deepened their kiss, wrapping Byleth’s arms around his neck as she struggled to adjust. Dimitri’s pace slowed, waiting until Byleth relaxed once more, giving a needy whine against Claude’s lips. 

“Do you think you’re ready, beloved?” Dimitri asked. He leaned forward to press his chest against her back, kissing her shoulder as he waited for her to catch the breath Claude had stolen. 

She clung to Claude, needing him to keep her upright at the moment. “Yes,” she managed to gasp out. “Please, you two have done such a wonderful job preparing me. Please use me.”

Both men groaned loudly, pride blooming in Byleth’s chest. She loved when she could make them weak like that. The loss of Dimitri’s fingers inside her was not pleasant, but she knew it was only a momentary thing. 

They set her back on her hands and knees, Claude’s grip on her hips the one thing keeping her from collapsing completely onto the bed. She felt his cock rest between her cheeks, hot and thick, his hands flexing against her hips in a test of patience. 

Dimitri took a kneeling position before her, his scarred hand gripping her chin and tilting her head back until she could lock gazes with his good eye. “Claude is right,” Dimitri whispered, his voice heavy with a reverence he reserved only when he prayed to her. “You are beautiful.”

Byleth felt Claude lean forward, pressing more of himself against her. Dimitri’s eye went to him, and he moved to meet Claude halfway. Byleth could hear the kiss they shared between them, and huffed softly at being unable to witness it. 

“I think we’ve kept her waiting long enough,” Dimitri finally said when the kiss broke, a bit breathless. 

“Yeah,” Claude agreed, taking a deep breath into his lungs before he repeated himself. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

She felt Claude spread her cheeks, felt the tip of his cock press against her hole. In front of her, Dimitri demanded the attention of her lips. His large cock hovered in front of her face, and Byleth opened her mouth, eagerly wrapping her lips around Dimitri at the same moment Claude slid inside her. 

Byleth moaned around Dimitri’s thick cock, pleased with herself when his hand tangled in her hair. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, twisting it around the tip as she made sure to lap up the drops of precum already spilling forth. Dimitri growled, his grip on her hair tightening, the only warning Byleth had to brace herself before he slammed himself down her throat.

Behind her, Claude thrusted into his ass at the same fierce pace, and Byleth absolutely melted. They were going to do exactly as she asked of them. They were going to take, to use her body to achieve their own pleasure, and at that moment nothing could make Byleth happier. 

Dimitri quickly lost himself, fucking into her mouth, forcing Byleth to take all of him each time. His cock invaded her throat, and all Byleth could do was moan around him as he continued. Claude, his own eagerness getting the better of him, was slamming himself into her ass. The heat of his cock was intense, her own personal sun burning her with his heat. He was not as long as Dimitri, but he was thicker, and it made Byleth glad for the third finger Dimitri had used to prepare her. 

“Stars,” Claude groaned. He was leaning over her, his breath against her back. His fingers were digging into her hips, a pleasant pain made better by the knowledge she would have the reminders of it come morning. She wore them as trophies, taken in the heat of passion.

Dimitri growled, and a moment later Claude yelped. Byleth guessed that Dimitri had dragged him up, for she could hear the sounds of their kiss again. She instinctively squeezed around Claude, gasping around Dimitri’s thick shaft, as she pictured what was going on above her. Both her husbands staggered for a moment, but the sounds of their passionate make out session faltered only for a second.

Claude made a needy little noise, one usually reserved for when his pulse was kissed or his nipples were played with. Byleth desperately wished to know which it was, but she was trapped between them, and that was not such a bad place to be at the moment. His pace stuttered, becoming sloppy. If Dimitri’s hand tightening in her hair was anything to go by, he had noticed it as well.

Claude slammed into her again, burying himself to the hilt as he moaned loudly, warmth filling her. He collapsed against her back, having just enough presence of mind to continue holding up her hips. Dimitri gave a triumphant growl, shifting his full focus back to Byleth and her mouth. 

Her eyes flickered up, shivering at the intense stare Dimitri was leveling at her. He growled again, throwing his head back as he fucked her mouth, his pace fast and desperate. She could feel him not far behind Claude, watching his chest heave to continue taking in air as he fought to last a little longer. Byleth’s tongue danced around him, Dimitri faltering, his mouth dropping open in a soundless grunt. Warmth flooded her mouth, and Byleth swallowed around him, Dimitri groaning as he slid free of her lips.

Claude finally let her go, sighing as his cock slipped free of her ass, and laid Byleth on her back. He kissed her firmly once, before positioning himself between her legs. Byleth nearly screamed at the unexpected sensation of Claude’s tongue inside her. 

That little scream was enough to shake Dimitri out of his stupor, and he forced himself to crawl over to his lovers. Large hands carefully kneaded her breasts, doing their best to be gentle. Byleth arched her back, hips lifting off the bed as she silently demanded more from both of them. She had not expected this from them, had thought they would be done when they both came. She would later chastise herself for such thoughts. They had never left her wanting before. And even though she would have been content knowing that she had pleased them, they would not.

Dimitri’s nose nuzzled against her neck. He was so soft now, a complete turn from the man who had relentlessly fucked Claude’s ass and her mouth not too long ago. Claude was putting that talented tongue of his to good use, occasionally lifting his head to suck on her clit. The tight heat they had created within her, that Claude had teased into life with his fingers before anything else, broke inside her. Byleth screamed as she came, surrendering herself to their embrace.

Byleth was listless as Dimitri picked her up, curling into his chest, uncaring of wherever it was he was taking her. “Are you all right, beloved?”

She managed a nod, soothed by the steady sound of his heartbeat against her cheek. “Perfect,” she slurred.

Claude’s chuckle floated toward her ears, his voice saying something she did not quite catch. Warm water embraced her, and Byleth cooed happily as she was placed in the large bathtub. It was one piece of luxury she had really desired for them. Dimitri settled in behind her, holding her up as Byleth attempted to let herself slide further down into the water. Claude stepped into the water at the other end of the tub, propping Byleth’s feet in his lap and beginning to massage them.

Byleth absolutely melted. 

“We always take care of you,” Dimitri whispered, kissing Byleth’s cheek. Claude voiced his own silent agreement by lifting her foot and placing a kiss against her ankle. 

“You do,” Byleth was pretty sure she said, but given by their soft laughter she was not sure if she was completely understandable. 

“We really wore you out, huh?” Claude asked. “Usually you can outlast us all night long.”

“You take both of us at once and see how long you last,” Byleth countered. The warmth of the water was doing wonders to reinvigorate her.

“Hmm.” The deep hum from Dimitri shook his chest, vibrating pleasantly through her. “I believe we have done that before. She is right, Khalid, you were a mess when we were done with you.”

“Khalid,” Byleth purred, watching as Claude’s blush spread all the way down to his chest. He never could keep up that charming smile when they used his real name. 

“That’s just not fair,” Claude mumbled. He ran his fingers lightly up the sole of Byleth’s foot, grin back in place as Byleth squealed.

She kicked at the water, splashing his face. “Who isn’t playing fair now!” she shot at him.

Claude pulled back his arm, Byleth sliding free of Dimitri's embrace in time to avoid his counterattack and dipping below the waterline. “I don’t think that kept you any drier, beloved,” Dimitri pointed out when she came back up, blinking water out of his eye.

“Not the point. He wasn’t the one who made me wet.”

“Oh, I’ve made you wet plenty of times,” Claude countered. 

Byleth kicked more water at him. Claude surged forward, yelping as Dimitri wrapped an arm around each of them, settling himself between his spouses. 

“All right, children. We’re in here to clean, not to play.”

Byleth shared a look with Claude, matching the grin slowly spreading across his face. “What-?” was all Dimitri managed before they both grabbed him, dunking him under the water. They both cried out as the spark of his crest surrounded him, throwing them backwards. Dimitri roared as he resurfaced, grabbing both of them once more. “It seems I’m going to have to teach you both a lesson!”

Byleth laughed, bright and clear, as Claude attempted to bargain with their husband. She heard him sputter on water as they were both dunked. 

She loved them. She loved them both so much.

And she was totally going to destroy them in this impromptu war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! We done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> .....
> 
> ....................
> 
> ..................................
> 
> Nope, not sorry.


End file.
